


Peter Parker's weird and wonderful life

by Mercury_Writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Major Character Injury, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: Loki finds out about Flash bullying Peter and decides to confront Flash, by teleporting to Peter's school and threatening his in front of Peter's whole class.Peter's class begin to wonder about Peter's life after Loki's 'visit'- what more could be revealed after a field trip to Stark Tower?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1047





	1. Chapter one

Peter’s Stark watch was designed to alert Tony is Peter was injured or suffering from panic attack. It was connected to Karen who would send a message to FRIDAY, alerting anyone at the tower about Peter’s condition. If eh was injured, it would scan Peter for injuries before sending the alert. After everything that had gone on with Toomes the so called ‘Infinity War’, Tony wanted to do everything he could to keep Peter safe. Also, it was a way to ensure that Loki didn’t hurt Peter. The two had become friends almost the day Loki arrived at the tower, much the dismay of everyone else. Despite all Loki had done to help defeat Thanos, no-one trusted him, especially not Tony when it came to the welfare of his son. 

Peter didn’t care what anyone else said, he liked Loki and trusted him so ignored what everyone else said about him, and about what happened in New York. He didn’t care what they had to say because Loki had explained everything to him during that time. None of it was his fault. They had both tried to explain this to the rest of the team, however, none of them believed them saying that Loki was just manipulating Peter. Peter knew they were lying, what Loki said, how he described it, and the emotion showed could not be faked- not even by Loki. Despite the many protests of everyone, they became close friends- like brothers- and Loki would do anything to make sure Peter didn’t get hurt. 

Peter foolishly thought the snap would have humbled Flash and possibly made him a better person, but he was wrong. Flash still went out of his way to make Peter’s life hell despite everything that had happened. He didn’t often get physical, he hadn’t since before Thanos, until Peter decided to stand up for himself. ‘I should have just kept quiet’ Peter thought bitterly as he picked himself up off the floor after Flash and his friends had gone, well he says friends, it’s more that they’re scared of him that they actually like him. 

It wasn’t too bad, Peter supposed as he sat down in class. He’s had a lot worse and the bruising should be gone by the time he gets home so no-one will know what had happened. What Peter had forgotten is that he had been wearing the watch Tony had designed for him and that had sent an alert to the tower. 

Loki was alone back at the Tower, the rest of the team out on ‘official Avengers business’- he was bored so decided to watch a Star Wars movie seeing as Peter was obsessed with them, Peter claiming the only crime Loki had committed was not watching Star Wars yet. About an hour into the first movie he got the alert from FRIDAY that Peter had been beaten up and was injured. 

Loki wasted no time, teleporting straight into the classroom Peter was in. The teacher and the rest of Peter’s classmates looked stunned and fearful at the sudden arrival of the God in full battle armour. 

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Peter asked, confused by Loki’s arrival. 

“You are hurt Peter, FRIDAY alerted me.” Loki said, voice sounding calm despite the clear look of anger on his face. 

“I’m fine Loki, I promise. It’s just a few bruises and they’ll be gone soon.” Peter said, sounding slightly worried about what Loki might do when he found out who did it. 

“It is not fine for someone to hurt you Peter. You are like my brother and I will not see you hurt”. 

“Who was it?” Loki yelled. Everyone in the class daren’t speak, too scared of what Loki might to do them.  
“And do not think to lie to me. I am the God of lies”. Loki’s voice boomed. 

No-one dared to speak, too scared of Loki and what he may do to Flash when he found out it was him. When no-one would say he used his magic to find out, using it to drag Flash from his seat and hover in the air in front of Loki. 

Flash tried to move, desperation and fear shining in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I won’t hurt Peter again”- Flash said, voice pleading for mercy from the raging God. 

“Not good enough”. Loki snarled in a voice laced with malice and venom. He dropped Flash out of the air and onto his feet before pushing him against a classroom wall. He conjured one of his daggers (butter knives) and held it to Flash’s throat. The class let out a gasp as terror gripped the room. Yes Flash was a dick and deserved to be punished for what he did, but this was too far- he did not deserve this. 

“Loki put him down. It’s just a few bruises, I’m sure Flash won’t do anything to me again, right Flash?” Peter pleaded, stepping closer to the God. 

“Y-yes”. Flash whimpered. 

“No Peter, he hurt you, I won’t let some worthless human do that to you. You are worth a million of this scum”. Barked Loki, grip on Flash tightening. 

“Loki please, I don’t want this. For me please just let him go and we’ll talk about this. Okay?” Peter said softly as he reasoned with Loki. He placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and this, along with what was said seemed to snap Loki out of his rage. 

“Only if this is what you want”. Loki replied, putting away his dagger and letting go of Flash. Flash scrambled away as fast as he could and as far away as he could get from Loki, terrified he could still be killed. 

“Now listen here you pathetic mortal, if you so much as look at Peter wrong, I will end you, no stopping me and no hesitation.” Loki warned. He paused for a moment before turning to Peter. “Apologies Peter, for disrupting your lesson, although perhaps you and I should have a chat when you get home.” Loki said, voice much warmer than previously. He hugged Peter before teleporting out of the classroom and back to the tower, satisfied Peter would be hurt no more. 

“What the hell Parker?” Flash muttered. 

“I erm I- Loki must have found out about you bullying me, and he’s super protective of me so he lashed out.” Peter tried to explain. Everyone just stared at him bewilderedly, how the hell could Peter Parker be that close to a God- a God that tried to take over the world. 

“I met him… through the Stark internship and we just became close that way, hence he said I was like his brother”. Peter said hesitantly, unsure whether or not they would believe him if he said that Tony Stark was practically his dad and the Avengers like one giant family; then again, stranger things have happened, like a God bursting in to class and threatening someone. 

“Who are you trying to convince Peter, us or yourself?” MJ snarked, clearly loving the situation (like the Queen she is). MJ, obviously, knew the truth so she had to say something- just to annoy Peter. 

Peter groaned, “It’s complicated okay.” He sighed “Can we just do some work now?” Peter whined, almost pleading. He loved Loki for defending him, but did he have to do it in front his whole class? 

Their teacher, looking just a dumbfounded as the rest of the class attempted to steer the class back to whatever work they were doing, none of them could remember or even wanted to get on at this point, desperate to find out more about Loki and Peter. 

“Dude, that was awesome.” Ned exclaimed. 

“It really wasn’t.” Peter sighed. He could feel the eyes of the rest of the class on him as they failed to do the work they were given before Loki busted. He groaned internally, folding is arms and resting his head on them. ‘Why does my life have to be like this.’ He thought. Then again, when has Peter’s life ever been normal. 

After Loki’s impromptu visit, everyone seemed to have more respect for him, knowing it would be a good idea to be kind the kid who was best friends with a God. Flash and his friends stayed well away from him, not even looking in his direction. That was one good about Loki doing this, it meant Flash left him alone for good. And Flash daren’t pick on anyone else, just in case Loki decided to talk to him again, and by talk it’s more like threaten with a butter knife, but they’re basically the same thing when you’re Loki and someone bullies the person you care about the most. 

Peter, or course has a lot more attention, people asking him about his internship, if he knows the rest of the Avengers, how close he really is to Tony Stark. He answers in as little detail as possible- it’s his life so he shouldn’t have to say. All they know is that he at least works at Stark Towers, gets picked up in a really expensive car by Happy Hogan- unless Happy has a secret twin no-one knows bout, which is highly unlikely- and he was best friends and like a brother to a former-villainous God. His life must be so amazing is what everyone thought. 

They were all dying to find out more about Peter Parker, who knew he could be such a mystery? They thought they would never find out until a field trip to Stark Towers was announced for Peter’s science class. ‘Fuck my life’ Peter thought before dramatically slamming his head against the desk whilst his classmates all buzzed with excitement, Ned and MJ laughing at the situation, Peter prayed for the ground to swallow him whole, or another building to drop on him- either would work. Peter Parker’s life could never be simple.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip begins, what happens when Clint takes over as tour guide and the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian used in this chapter was from Google Translate so it's probably not accurate, I don't speak Russian or know anyone who does. I wrote the English translation in brackets after it.

Peter just met everyone at the tower, Tony thinking it would be pointless for Peter to do to school only to go straight back to the Tower. He, along with the rest of the Avengers, promised not to embarrass Peter all day and to stay away- of course they were lying, but they though they’d give Peter a few moments of bliss before Hell arrived for Peter. 

When the bus arrived everyone filled out quickly, desperate and eager to start the tour- not that they cared about Stark industries, they just wanted to know what Avengers they’d meet and try and find out more about the illusive Peter Parker. 

“Okay so these are the passes, they will allow you access to the first few levels of Stark Towers.” The tour guide said as she handed out the passes to everyone, except Peter who could go anywhere in the tower without the use of a pass. 

So, any questions before we begin?” The tour guide asked. 

“Will we meet any od the Avengers?” About six voices asked at once. 

“Erm, not that I know of. We’ll be looking at the some of the different departments, for example research and development and some of the lower level labs. We’ll be very luck to meet one of our resident heroes.” She explained, much to the disappointment of everyone there- except for Peter. If only they knew what Tony and everyone else had planned. 

“Any other, non-superhero related questions?” She asked again. All hands went down. 

“Great, let’s start. Scan your pass as you go through, and they will give you access to each department for the rest of the day.” Everyone scanned their pass, buzzing with excitement for the day ahead. Peter was the last through who simply walked through to join the rest of the group, the welcome everyone else got from FRIDAY, changing to a different voice. 

“Who was that?” One of Peter’s classmates asked, slightly confused about the change in voice from the AI. 

“That was Karen, my AI.” Peter answered simply. The class looked almost awestruck, and slightly confused. Just how close was Peter to Tony to have his own AI? From what they knew there was only FRIDAY who operated the whole building. 

“That’s awesome dude.” Flash said, the first thing he’d said all day to Peter. Thankfully Flash had been nicer to Peter- well he mainly ignored him but if he had to speak to him he was polite. 

“So the first area we’re going to look at is research and development. A lot of the work goes on in this department, in fact many of the levels are take by research and development. Feel free to have a look around then we’ll have a talk from one of the key workers.”

“Dude, I can’t believe this is your life- its amazing.” Ned said. 

“Ned you’ve been here before and seen all this.” Sighed Peter. 

“Yeah but still.” Ned shrugged. They looked around for a few minutes, everyone but Peter as he sees this often, he does live there after all. 

They had all gathered around one workstation, about to have a talk when one of the vents fell from the ceiling and Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, dropped directly onto Peter- what a coincidence. 

“Clint what are you doing here?” Peter groaned from underneath Clint. 

“Well Petey-Pie.” Clint began, getting up off Peter before helping him up, “I’m here to take over your tour.” Clint smirked. Peter just stared in horror- why did God have to abandon him?

“So, who wants to see where the Avengers train?” Clint asked, turning to the group while grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Everyone quickly agreed. It did take a few minutes to get there as everyone wanted to take a photo with Clint- everyone’s favourite hawk. 

“This is awesome.” Ned said to Peter on the elevator ride up to the training room.

“It’s really not”. Peter complained. 

“Aww Pete, you worried I’m going to embarrass you?” Clint teased.  
“Well we’ve barely got started yet.” Clint said before quickly exiting the elevator so Peter couldn’t ask him anything they had planned. 

When they entered the training room Nat sparring with Bucky and Steve and Thor fighting- Clint was originally fighting with Nat but embarrassing Peter was far more important that training. Who needs training against deadly assassins, villains and/or aliens anyway when there’s annoying to do? 

“Peter’s class right?” Steve said as they gathered around the training area. Everyone just nodded starstruck by the avengers they were seeing in front of them. 

“So what we thought we would do is Steve was going to give you a few pointers in self-defence first then you can see how long you can last in a fight against the Black Widow herself. They you can all try and lift Mjolnir to see if any of you are worthy of the Asgardian throne.” Clint announced, Bucky scoffing and remarking that Steve shouldn’t teach anyone self-defence as he has no self-preservation instincts. 

After seconds everyone was taken down by Nat, until it was Peter’s turn. He tried to protest, but it did not work. He knew exactly what they were doing, trying to get Peter to show how strong he was in front of his class- he was too scared they’d figure out he was Spider-Man. 

“готовый паук?” (Ready baby spider?) Natasha asked. 

“Да мама паук” (Yes mama spider). Peter replied. Everyone looking in shock at Peter knowing Russian, they knew he was clever, but had no idea he knew another language. Peter’s life was fucking awesome everyone though.

Everyone presumed that the fight would be over fairly quickly, but Peter held his ground, dodging punches and kicks almost effortlessly. After about five minutes Peter managed to pin Natasha to the ground for five seconds before Thor excitedly announced him to be the winner. Peter’s class erupted in applause for their classmate. They were though incredibly confused. How the hell does scrawny Peter Parker, the resident nerd, beat Black Widow- THE Black Widow- a literal trained assassin at a fight. Just who was Peter Parker? No-one seemed to know anymore. 

“ты позволил мне победить, не так ли?” (You let me win didn’t you). Asked Peter as he re-joined the group. 

“Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.” (I don’t know what you’re talking about). Nat smirked. It was obvious to the rest of the heroes there that Nat had let Peter win, wanting Peter to impress the rest of the class by showing just how skilled Peter was. That and it would cause so much embarrassment with all the questions and attention he would get. But it was mainly a reminder to Flash and everyone else to never, ever mess with Peter Parker.

“So who want’s to try and lift Mjolnir?” Questioned Thor excitedly, getting everyone’s attention away from what they had just witnessed. Everyone lined up, each person trying and failing to lift Mjolnir causing Thor to laugh in amusement. Steve was the only one who had ever come close to lifting Mjolnir as it moved slightly, no-one else could. Well besides Loki but he used magic to do it, so no-one counted Loki, apart from Peter. 

Just as it got to Peter’s turn, FRIDAY announced that it was time for their lunch. Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky and Thor all decided to join them as they were all hungry. As they were leaving, Peter turned back remembering Thor had left Mjolnir as Thor usually took it with him, even if he didn’t actually need it. 

“Thor you left this.” Peter said, as he picked up Mjolnir with ease, forgetting the significance of doing so. Everyone’s jaw hit the floor. Peter was worthy. It shouldn’t really have been much of a surprise; Peter was the purest and sweetest person to exist. 

“Holy shit”. A few voices gasped out, the rest too stunned to speak. 

“Young Peter is worthy.” Thor boomed. 

“Oh shit”. Peter thought, staring down at that hammer as if it just offended him. Of course this would happen, the day just keeps getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and hits, it means so much to me.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Do you ever have those moments where you regret every life decision you have ever made and wish you could go back and change everything so you wouldn’t end up in that situation again? Well, that was Peter Parker right now, cursing the Gods- mainly Thor- as he was lifted onto Thor’s shoulder as he was paraded around the room with Thor booming how he is worthy. 

After much protest from Peter to be let down, Thor finally did, declaring that he had to tell the ‘man of iron’ about Peter being worthy of Asgard. Peter’s class stood frozen on the spot gaping at him as if he had just grown another head. Even MJ was stunned, and it took a lot to shock MJ.

“So… that was erm, interesting.” Peter stammered. He stood awkwardly in front of his class. Clint, Nat and Bucky stood beaming at Peter. 

“Damn Pete, we knew you were the most precious person to exist, but we never though you would be worthy of Asgard.” Bucky teased to diffuse the silence that filled the air. 

“Tony’s gonna be so proud.” Nat said. 

“Yeah, like a proud dad.” Clint added. 

“Okay, let’s go to lunch. We’ll even eat with ya.” Clint said, which seemed to break the class out of their stupor. How the hell did Peter Parker, resident nerd, science geek, the same person who got beaten up by Flash most weeks manage to beat THE black Widow in a fight and manage to lift Mjolnir? Nothing made sense anymore. 

Peter rushed ahead of everyone, wanting to avoid their uncomfortable gaze. Peter thought that maybe, just maybe the day wouldn’t be too bad, he couldn’t have been more wrong. It’s only just lunch time and he’d beaten an Avenger in a fight and wielded the might Thor’s hammer (not a euphemism). He sighed heavily as MJ and Ned mocked him for his weird, messed up but wonderful life. He was about to start eating when Flash approached. 

“What the hell Parker?” Flash snapped incredulously. “How the hell do you expect me to believe that you beat Black Widow in a fight when you couldn’t even defend yourself against me? And that with Thor’s hammer must have been a trick. What did you do, get Loki to put some spell on it and beg that Black Widow to let you win? Pathetic Parker.” Flash sneered. Peter hoped that after Loki’s visit to school and what Flash saw today would stop him from being such a dick, he was clearly wrong. Flash believed that he was faking this, and Flash took his chance to confront Peter seeing as the members of the Avengers who were at lunch with them were busy with other students and Loki was no-where to be seen. Flash though it safe to confront Peter, which was incredibly stupid- even by Flash’s standard. He had just seen Peter beat an Avenger for Thor’s sake- a freaking Avenger- one of earth’s mightiest heroes. And everything he said was monitored by FRIDAY, he must have a death wish. 

“I’m gonna be honest Parker. I can believe that you know the Avengers, especially after Loki.” Flash shuddered at the mere mention of Loki, clearly terrified by the God. I can even get past the AI, but there is no way Puny Parker would win that fight. So what’s going on?” Flash demanded, arms folded and a disbelieving look on his face. 

“I-I train with the Avengers sometimes, they teach me self-defence. As for the Mjolnir thing I had no idea I could lift it I swear.” Peter explained; he hope Flash would believe him about the training because that was a much easier than going ‘hey Flash, you know how your favourite hero is Spider-Man, well surprise cos that’s me.’ 

“That still doesn’t explain how you beat the Black Widow. She’s a trained assassin, you’re just a high school student.” Flash muttered, he walked away before Peter could answer as Flash saw Bucky begin to approach from the corner of his eye. Peter was thankful that Flash left when he did, he really didn’t want anything more to happen and he didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. 

“He wasn’t bothering you was he Peter?” Bucky asked. He approached Peter just after Flash left. Bucky appeared calm, but Peter could see in his eyes that he was ready to kill Flash is he had hurt Peter again. 

“I’m fine, he was just asking a few questions is all.” Peter reassured. 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.”

“Uncle Bucky, do you know if they’re planning anything for this afternoon?” Peter asked sweetly, referring to Bucky as Uncle as he knew that would get him to tell. Peter had everyone wrapped around his little finger. 

“Tony and Loki are planning something and there’s a q&a session at the end of the day, as for what Loki and Tony have been planning I have no idea.” Bucky replied before walking away.

A question and answer as well as whatever Tony and Loki were planning, should be fun. ‘When will this cursed, God abandoned day end?’ Peter thought wearily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had such bad writers block. Hopefully the next one should be up later in the week. xxx
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. xx


	4. Chapter four

Peter spent the rest of the day on edge, having no idea what Loki and Tony were planning and he was dreading the question and answer session, knowing everyone was going to use it to embarrass them- after all that was basically their job at this point, who cared about being a superhero? Loki and Tony may have their differences, but put their minds and Loki’s scheming together, Peter was in trouble. Who knows what they will come up with?

After lunch the group went to some of the higher level labs, the ones that Bruce works at and Tony sometimes goes to- although rarely as he has his own lab. 

“Hi everyone.” Bruce says awkwardly as everyone entered the lab. The group gathered around the workstation as Bruce began to explain what he was working on (something sciencey that I wouldn’t understand, so I won’t explain). 

He finished his explanation and asked if anyone had any questions. Unbeknownst to Bruce, he picked on Flash, much to the delight of Peter. 

“Hi Doctor Banner, do you know Peter Parker- like would you say you were close to him?” Flash asked cautiously, as much as he wanted to know the answer- which given everything else hat had happened was pretty obvious- he didn’t want to do anything to anger Bruce, after all, you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry (I am aware how cliché this is but I couldn’t resist). 

“Yes, all of us are. I’m sure Clint or Bucky must have said.” Bruce answered, gesturing to where Clint and Bucky were stood as they were still with the group. 

“We thought it was pretty clear that Peter was family to all of us.” Bucky said with a harsh tone as to intimidate Flash. 

“I was just curious.” Flash mumbled, seemingly becoming smaller under the glare of the former assassin.

“Any other questions?” Bruce asked, trying to hurriedly move on from Flash and the obvious tension that formed. Many in the class had a question for Bruce, mainly about science which was a nice change as he was mainly asked about ‘the other guy’ as if he wasn’t one of the greatest scientists to exist.

Flash, even after being threatened by Loki, seeing Peter beat an Avenger, lift Mjolnir and have multiple members of the Avengers say that they see Peter as family still thinks something fishy is going on- I mean it is odd that Peter would be able to beat an Avenger at a fight, but that’s only because they don’t know that he’s Spider-Man. Flash was determined to prove that Peter was lying about something or hiding something- he had to be after all Flash reasoned, no-ones life was this weird yet amazing. Flash would keep digging until he found out what was really going on- Loki’s visit seemed weird enough, and Flash could accept Peter being family to the Avengers, he could not, however, accept Peter beating Black Widow in a fight. He knew that if he was going to find out what was truly going on- besides Peter’s weird and dysfunctional family being earth’s (and Asgard’s) mightiest heroes). 

The group looked around the labs on that level for a while and could ask some of the people working there some questions, as they were about to leave Tony walked through the elevators. 

“Hi Peter’s class.” Tony said using his paparazzi voice to announce his presence. “Thought I’d come join the party.” Tony smirked. 

“Hey Pete.” He said as he walked over to Peter. ‘Oh shit’ is all Peter thought. The room went almost silent, everyone curious to see their interaction, although they tried (but failed) to hide their intrigue by pretending to look at what ever science stuff was in front of them. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked bluntly.

“What, I can’t come and see my favourite intern?” Tony asked innocently, as he ruffled Peter’s hair, causing Peter to nudge him away. Peter simply rolled his eyes at Tony. 

“Seriously though, what are you planning? Bucky already told me that you and Loki have been plotting against me.” Whined Peter. 

“The little traitor.” Exclaimed Tony.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see Underoos. They’ll only be some major embarrassment for you. What we have planned is spectacular.” Tony teased. Peter groaned.

“Why has God abandoned me on this cursed timeline?” Peter sighed exasperatedly. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.”

“Says you Tony ‘I am Iron Man’ Stark.” Peter retorted.

“That was legendary, and you know it.” Tony said, nudging Peter lightly.

“Whatever you say dad.” Peter said.

Wait… did Peter just call Tony Stark ‘dad’. Peter realised what he had done when he saw the smirk spread across Tony’s face and the silence that filled the room. 

‘Well shit’. Peter thought as he cursed this day for the 3000th time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the class react to Peter calling Tony 'dad'? What are Loki and Tony planning (comment what you think)? How will the q+a go? Will the author find their will to live? At least one of these questions will be answered next time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fieldtrip stuff happens.

Aww shit, here we go again. 

The Parker luck™ struck again. Of course Peter would call Tony ‘dad’ in front of his classmates, of course. It just slipped out, and it’s not like he can pull a Jake Peralta and pretend he didn’t call him dad like in that one Brooklyn Nine-Nine cold open.

“Well, that was a fun chat, but I best go. Superhero stuff to do, you know how it is Underoos.” Tony said casually. He ruffled Peter’s hair and simply left, ignoring Peter’s protests for him to stay. 

Peter slowly turned to face his class, their faces stunned, well except Ned and MJ who were trying not to burst out laughing (so supportive). They found it so funny how much of a disaster Peter’s life was.

Chaos erupted, with everyone firing questions at Peter. ‘Are you his biological son?’ ‘Did he adopt you?’ ‘How long have you known Tony?’ ‘Do you live here?’ Are the Avengers your family too?’ Several questions being fired at Peter, none of which he wanted to answer, yet here he was cursing his life yet again, bitterly deciding that God hated him, not like a Thor or Loki kind of God- like an all-powerful main God. (I have not idea what I’m saying at this point). 

“Erm, well I-“ Peter stuttered, having no clue where to start. Ned and MJ were no help at all- apparently the situation too perfect and humiliating for them to intervene. Basically they, like Tony, had abandoned Peter to die of embarrassment. 

“Why don’t I explain?” Clint offered seemingly appearing from no-where. Peter agreed, he doesn’t really know why- well stupidity probably- because Clint was 100% going to make the situation worse (if that was possible).

“So, Petey-Pie here has basically been adapted by the Avengers. He isn’t Tin Man’s biological son or anything, even thought they’re both massive, annoying nerds. He basically adopted him after recruiting him or something. Peter does live here. The Avengers are his family so if any of you dare even think about hurting Peter in anyway you will have Earth’s mightiest heroes after you. Got it?” Clint said, a threatening edge to his voice with that last sentence, although mainly aimed at Flash. Everyone nodded slowly. Oh to be Peter Parker and be adopted by Tony Stark and have the Avengers as your family. 

“So, on with the tour.” Exclaimed Clint, completely (and thankfully for Peter) moving on from the whole Peter calling Tony ‘dad’ fiasco. Although no-one has moved on from the revelation and still have so many questions for him. Peter can hear the whispers clearly as they move on to the next part of the tour. And he knew that he would be pestered for a long time. 

The tour moved on to the next floor, some higher level labs or something, Peter wasn’t really paying attention at this point, although he did notice that Bucky and Clint had vanished (again) and they were being lead by the original tour guide. Thankfully for Peter no Avengers were to be seen, providing momentary relief- momentary because he remembered that Loki and Tony were planning something, and the inevitability of the tour being crashed by another Avenger, and the question and answer- but at least he felt relief for like five seconds. 

The group were looking at some Avengers tech, or something Peter wasn’t paying attention to, after all he probably helped to make it. Everyone was given free reign to wonder around, ask questions and look at the tech. Thankfully for Peter everyone was too preoccupied looking at Avengers tech to be distracted by previous revelations about his relationship with Tony. After all, it’s not everyday you get freedom to look at Avengers tech, unless you are Peter Parker who helps design make and uses some of it. 

They were about to move on when they got an announcement from FRIDAY that there were intruders and the tower had to go into lockdown. Everyone was to remain in the room they were in until the situation was dealt with, which would have been great had a couple of them not already burst into the room demanding for everyone to get down on the ground, whilst having guns pointed at them. As one of them took some of the Avengers tech, figuring they could either use it or sell it for a ton of money, the other demanded Peter Parker go with them…

Apparently they had been tracking Spider-Man for a while, wanting to uncover the secret behind his abilities to try and use them for further experiments in replacement of the collapsed Winter Soldier programme. They had figured out that Spider-Man was Peter after tracking and spying on Peter, Tony, and the Tower for months. They deduced that they only person fitting the profile HYDRA had built up was Peter Parker. He was the same build, right age, was frequently at the Tower and close to Tony Stark, which would explain the frequently used Iron-Spider suit. The plan was for a large group of HYDRA agents to distract the Avengers team whilst others go and capture Peter Parker and create their own army of the advanced. 

Peter had two choices, he could either admit he was Spider-Man and possibly be kidnapped by HYDRA agents if he couldn’t fight them or get the rest of his class killed. Either way someone was going to get hurt. 

Everyone stayed silent, too terrified to speak and highly confused as to why heavily armed HYDRA agents would be looking for Peter Parker when they are in a building with several superheroes and two Gods. 

“We’ll start shooting if we don’t get Peter Parker.” The HYDRA gent shouted, pointing the gun directly at the class. 

Tentatively Peter stood up from where he was crouched behind a work bench, much to the shock and horror of the class. Peter knew he had to do everything he could to protect his class, his friends, as well as not getting kidnapped of course. The gunman pointed the guns directly at Peter.

“Hello, is it me you’re looking for?” Peter quipped casually as if he wasn’t about to be kidnapped, and possibly shot by highly dangerous HYDRA agents. One of them went to grab Peter to take him away, Peter’s Spidey-sense kicked in straight away and he dodged the man with ease. He used the web-shooter he had concealed under his hoodie to grab the weapon from the man before throwing it across the room away from him. He lunged quickly towards the man, moving with ease and grace to dodge attacks and knock the man out. 

Peter’s class watched in horror, shock, and slight awe as they watched their classmate, and friend fight the man with ease. They couldn’t (besides Ned and MJ) have been more shocked when he used Spider-Man’s web-shooters- but then it clicked and everything made sense- how Peter became so close to the Avengers, how he beat Black Widow in a fight, how he managed to pick up Mjolnir- okay that one still didn’t make much sense, but this was as good an explanation as any. Peter Parker was Spider-Man, the same Peter Parker who couldn’t barely run a lap in sports, or beat Flash in a fight, he never even tried to defend himself when all this time he could have probably knocked him out in one punch. 

There was only one left, Peter dodged bullets and was lucky to not get hit. The agent managed to dodge his webs, he was clearly better trained and more experienced than the other. Peter flipped over the man, using his webbing to grab the gun as he caught him off-guard momentarily. The HYDRA agent spun around, yanking the gun and pulling Peter forward. Peter tried to tear the gun away to avoid anyone getting hurt when a gunshot sounding, someone falling to the floor, bleeding heavily. At that moment, the door burst open as Iron Man shot it down with a repulsor blast. Tony had thought Peter would have been safe, not realising that anyone had gotten to where Peter and his class were. He and the team had tried to keep the fighting away, two of them must have gotten into the tower when they were distracted fighting. With FRIDAY being temporarily down there was no way of her informing Tony. 

With FRIDAY still being down thanks to HYDRA intervention, Tony frantically rushed to where they lay to try and stop the bleeding and keep them alive, he yelled for the tour guide to get Bruce up to the lab for medical assistance then get the others to get the med bay ready, they would need medical attention and fast or they wouldn’t survive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can do is apologise for this chapter, it is high-key a fucking mess, but oh well. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to be quicker with the next update. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing at this point. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets rushed to the med-bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is in need of financial support, if you can please donate if not can you please share the link below on social media to get more people aware. Thank you xxx
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/help-laura039s-project-for-students-and-her-family?utm_source=customer&utm_campaign=p_cp+share-sheet&utm_medium=copy_link_more

It was all a blur, from getting to Peter and rushing him to the med bay, Tony pleading and crying for him to wake up and be okay, his friends crying about their fallen friend. Whilst they were stunned with the knowledge Peter was Spider-Man that meant nothing anymore, not compared to the gravity of the situation- seeing their classmate and friend bleeding out, not knowing if he will live or die, seeing the seemingly invincible Tony Stark breaking down over his son being shot. The rest of the Avengers were not much better, Loki looked murderous, ready to kill the man who had done this to Peter- Thor only managed to talk him down by convincing him that Peter wouldn’t want that; Clint and Nat stayed with the class as they were the two most composed, although this was simply a mask to hide their despair, a mask that was easy to put up due to their years as spies; Bruce went ahead to the med-bay to get it set up so Peter could get help as soon as he got there- whilst Bucky cried alongside Tony, he’d had years of pain, suffering and loss- he couldn’t lose Peter too after everything. 

Tony forbade his classmates from going into the med bay, forcing them to wait outside- it wouldn’t be fair to any of them and it would have been far too crowded with the rest of the team being in there, wanting to be there for Peter. Tony wanted Peter’s classmates to leave but they refused- they cared about Peter- even Flash looked as if he was about to cry and he’d done nothing but bully Peter for years. Even Ned and MJ, despite this protests, were forced to stay outside. 

“He’ll be okay right?” Tony asked closed to fully breaking down He has no idea how he would cope losing his son. 

“I don’t know.” One of medic answered truthfully.

Throughout the whole procedure (which I won’t describe because I have no clue about medical stuff) Tony never left Peter’s side, too scared to leave him. Eventually the team began to file out a few at a time, Clint and Natasha to send the class home and make sure they all left, the others leaving to rest, Tony telling them to because he had no idea how long this would take. Even Loki left eventually, practically being dragged away by Thor who stated that there was nothing Loki could do to help and no magic that could fix Peter as no-one knew exactly what had been used in the bullet that had shot Peter so didn’t want to risk anything that could cause further harm. If anything happened to Peter there would be no telling what Loki would do- Loki cared about Peter more than anyone and anything else, he couldn’t lose him, Peter was the only person to never be fearful of Loki, the only person to listen to him about everything that had happened, to care about him and to see Loki for who he was, not just a trickster and the God of lies and mischief. 

The procedure was as successful as it could have been, but Peter was not out of the woods yet, the next few hours would be critical. Even with his advanced healing he was still at risk because of where the bullet hit, and it appeared to have had an unidentifiable substance added to the bullet that acted like a poison- it couldn’t be identified so all they could do was hope that what they had done was enough to get the poison out of Peter’s system and stop it from causing serious harm. This poison caused further complications that even Peter’s advanced healing could cope with. 

Tony sent Steve to tell Ned and MJ the update on Peter’s condition. They trusted that they would keep everyone else informed who wanted to know.

“Please be okay Peter, I need you, we all do.” Tony sighed in, his head falling into his hands in despair.

It was another few hours before Peter stirred awake, Tony was the only one still with Peter. Tony instantly took to reassuring Peter and trying to encourage him to wake up fully.  
“Hey Pete, you’re okay.” Whispered Tony reassuringly.

“ ’s everyone okay?” Peter question, his speech slightly slurred and quiet. Tony chuckled softly, of course Peter would ask about everyone else even though he was the one who had been shot- no wonder he was worthy of wielding Mjolnir, he is so incredibly selfless- almost dying to save his classmates and friends without any regard over his own safety. 

“They’re all okay, you kept them safe kid.” Tony said softly.

“ ‘s good.” Peter mumbled tiredly.

“I’m so sorry Pete. I thought you’d be safe, I had no idea anyone was in there with you. This is all my fault.” Tony said, breaking down again. 

“ Not your fault.” Peter said. “There was nothing y--“ Peter began before cutting off, why did it feel like he couldn’t breath all of a sudden?

“Pete, are you okay? “ Tony asked frantically. There was no response.  
“Kid, Peter please respond.” Tony cried out desperately. Peter had lost consciousness again and his pulse was declining. “Please wake up.” He sobbed, he couldn’t cope losing Peter, it would destroy him. 

“Medic get here now. He’s dying.” Shouted Tony through tears. Peter was convulsing, unable to breath. Tony had no idea what was happening or what was causing this. The medics rushed in and began working on Peter, doing everything they could to save him whilst all Tony could do was watch whilst his son was dying in front of him and he could do nothing to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took an angsty turn, sorry about that
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx
> 
> Thank y'alls so much for reading this fic. I am so grateful for the amount of kudos and positive response this fic has got. Love y'all xxx


	7. Chapter Seven

Tony had felt fear before, Afghanistan, New York, everything with the Mandarin, yet he had never felt fear like this. He could lose his son and there is nothing Tony could do to help him- he was helpless. It would destroy him if he lost Peter, it would destroy all of them. Peter saved Loki, being the only one who cared for Loki and saw him as more than a villain (which he is not), he helped Bucky transition from the hell he went through with HYDRA to life with the Avengers- in truth- Peter had helped them all and saved them all in different ways. Peter saved them without even realising. Peter never knew just how important he was to everyone and just how much he did for them, they couldn’t lose him. The Avengers and Peter were a family, dysfunctional and unconventional but a family none the less. And blood doesn’t dictate a family, the bond that links ones true family is not one of blood, but one of respect and joy in each other’s lives.

Tony had blocked anyone else from going into the med-bay as it would get too crowded and he didn’t want anyone getting in the way or disrupting the procedure going on, however this did not stop Loki from teleporting in- no power in the multi-verse could keep Loki away from Peter even if there was nothing he could do to help.

“What is happening Stark?” Loki asked, his eyes glistening with tears. None of them had ever seen Loki upset, he showed anger or indifference, but saw sadness and tears as a weakness if showed- something which Odin had instilled in him- he, like Tony felt broken. 

“I don’t know.” Tony said truthfully through tears.  
“He was okay, he spoke to me then he just crashed. He might die.” Tony chocked out, causing a few tears to fall from Loki’s eyes. 

“I swear to you Tony that if Peter dies I will do everything in my power to destroy those who did this.” Loki spat out venomously. Tony knew it was wrong and that it made them no better than HYDRA, but he didn’t care. Peter was one of the best, most amazing, kind, intelligent people- he didn’t deserve this, but they did. They deserved the hell Loki would unleash on them. 

When Flash got back from the field-trip he was in a state of complete shock, having no idea how to begin to process the day he’d just had and everything he had found out and that had happened. Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The kid he’d bullied endlessly for years was the person he considered his hero. And he’d been shot, protecting him, protecting all of them otherwise they would have been shot. Peter didn’t deserve that; he was the person least deserving of that. 

He felt guilty, so unbelievably guilty. He’d bullied Peter relentlessly for years, only recently stopping because a God of all people threatened him, if not he would have carried on. Even on the trip he still acted cold and with distain towards Peter, not really believing his relationship with the Avengers, not believing he was worthy of Mjolnir when he clearly was all along. He never once hurt Flash when he bullied Peter and he could have easily stopped him with one punch, but Peter was better than that- he wouldn’t have ever hurt Flash. Deep down Flash couldn’t help but feel like he should be where Peter is after everything he had put him through. He doesn’t know how he would live with himself if Peter died and he never properly made amends for all the shit he put him through, just because he was jealous. He always thought Peter was a know it all, intelligent without any effort, he thought Peter had an easy life- something he wished he had. Peter always got the highest grades with seemingly no effort, whilst Flash struggled to get grades good enough for his parents- constantly told he was a disappointment. But Flash couldn’t be further from the truth. Peter’s life had never been easy- his parents died when he was younger, his uncle was shot in front of him, he’d been bullied, he spent his time going around New York saving people when he should be worried about school- he was sixteen after all. He’d been through more hurt and pain by sixteen than most people in a lifetime. Peter had never had it easy- he’d suffered all his life, but always seemed happy, never letting things get him down- of course he was lucky to have Tony and the Avengers as his family, but they would never replace his parents or his Uncle. Flash got no sleep that night, too worried about Peter, think about what he should have done differently, how he should have treat him so much better- like he deserved. 

Loki and Tony stayed with Peter the whole time the operation went on, nothing could be said to get them to leave, Peter was Tony’s son and like a brother to Loki- they loved him more than anyone else and there was no way they would leave him. 

Peter was the first person to make Loki feel welcome and cared about. His entire life, Loki felt unloved and unwanted all because of Odin- his supposed father- he favoured Thor, pushing Loki away and making him feel as if he was nothing. He was cast away from his life and family which is how he ended up being manipulated and controlled by Thanos and trying to take over New York. He ended up failing and eventually living in the Tower with the Avengers as he had no-where else to go and Thor was able to persuade the Avengers to let him live there, convincing them that he would be less of a threat at the tower. They didn’t like him or trust him. It was because of Peter he was able to reconnect with Thor and form a relationship with the Avengers team- whilst he isn’t close with them they were now relaxed and comfortable around him. He and Tony, whilst only being civil with each other, were a good team. Peter made this happen by getting to know Loki, trusting him and letting him explain what he had endured. 

Loki had been through absolute Hell with Thanos, who took over his mind- forcing him to attack New York. When he tried to explain this everyone shut him down, besides Thor, saying that he was simply lying and trying to manipulate them- after all he was the god of lies and tricks. Peter was the one to listen to him, the one Loki opened up to about everything. Loki felt he was able to open up about his trauma to Peter, who in turn got the Avengers to hear him out and got them to believe him. Peter made Loki’s life liveable by being there for him and supporting him when no-one else did, listening to him when he needed to talk and allowing him to open up about his trauma- he may be seen as a villain and present an unbothered image, but he had been through more than anyone ever should. Without Peter’s caring nature Loki would have been pushed out and abandoned again, this time by the Avengers. Peter made Loki feel valued, something which he hadn’t felt for years- always been made to feel worthless, as if he were nothing. If Loki was 100% honest, Peter saved his life. 

Tony saw Peter as a son, with Peter seeing Tony as a father-figure. Peter was the son Tony never had. Just like with Loki, Peter saved his life. He stopped drinking, finally being sober after years, he helped with his anxiety and PTSD- often being the only one to talk him down from panic attacks. Peter was a beacon of light in all the darkness Tony had faced in his life. If he lost Peter he’d lose a part of himself that he would never get back- he couldn’t lose him. 

Ned stayed over at MJ’s that night, neither of them wanting to be away from the other, both sharing the same pain and worry for their closest friend. They tried to remain positive and hopeful that Peter would pull through, but neither could be sure- they had no clue if Peter would be okay. They didn’t sleep at all, they did nothing but watch their phone, waiting for it to ring with an update on Peter, the noise from the TV fading into white noise in the background, doing absolutely nothing to distract them. They'd been best friends with Peter for years and they loved him dearly. They were like their own small family. Peter was their smart, funny, incredibly nerdy best friend who had the worst look in the world, they couldn't ask for a better friend and they'd never find another friend like Peter.

The rest of the team stayed in the living room, periodically checking in with FRIDAY if Peter was okay and asking how Tony and Loki were holding up. They all cried for Peter even Nat who never cries, for anything. They all tried to comfort each other whilst not knowing how to find comfort in such a horrible situation. They all though back to when they first met Peter. Bruce wanted to cry when he met Peter because someone was finally excited to meet him because of him and his scientific achievements, rather than because of the other guy. He was a stuttering mess when he met Steve and Bucky, astounded to be meeting them both and in complete awe of them. Bucky was shocked to meet Peter, with him being the first non-Avenger to see him as a person and more than a metal-armed assassin. His meeting with Clint was different, although everyone found it hilarious. Peter was in the vents waiting to jump down and scare Tony, as you do instead of doing school-work. Clint, the resident vent dweller- was going through the vents trying to avoid Nat after eating the rest of her pizza when he came across Peter in the vents, causing him to scream, move back too quickly and subsequently fall through one of the vents. Peter quickly got down, apologising profusely whilst also trying not to laugh upon terrifying a former spy. Nat, hearing from the other room, rushed in to see the commotion. That was also the first time Nat and peter met. She asked what had happened and Peter rushed out an explanation, rather flustered as it dawned on him that he’d caused an Avenger to fall out of some vents and he was explaining this to Black Widow. Nat was the thing furthest from annoyed with Peter, the same could not be said for Clint however, she congratulated Peter and laughed at the situation, saying that Clint deserved it for stealing her pizza before actually asking who Peter was. The three of them grew close, much like Peter did with the rest of the Avengers. Peter often referred to Nat as his ‘Spider-mom’, it was a relationship Nat never thought she would have with anyone. Clint and Peter were close, Clint being like Peter’s annoying, childish Uncle, although Clint would always argue that Peter was the annoying one. They’d often prank each other- pranks were commonplace within the tower. They would scare each other in the vents, or team up to scare the rest of the team using the vent system. The prank wars within the tower were iconic and legendary amongst the Avengers and some of the other workers who, unfortunately for them, were caught in the cross-fire. 

Thor would always love Peter for everything he did for his brother. Peter saved him and helped Loki return to his old self after everything that had happened. He would always be grateful to Peter for that. All of them would be grateful to Peter for everything he did, Peter had done so much for them without even realising, from helping to make and design their weapons and suits, to helping them through their trauma, being the kind, intelligent and funny person he was and so much more.

They all felt that they’d failed him, like it was their fault he was lying in the med-bay. They were earth’s mightiest heroes they should have been able to make sure everyone in the tower was safe, instead Peter got shot and could die. They blame themselves, their guilt radiating off them, immeasurable, unbearable. 

Peter impacted so many people’s lives in such a positive way. He kind, pure and selfless he didn’t deserve any of what had happened in his life, let alone this. He couldn’t die, he was an amazing future ahead of him and he deserves so much better that what he had been dealt. So many people needed him and loved him, he’d impacted upon so many people and was so important to many. 

Grief is in two parts, the first is loss, the second if the remaking of life- although none of them know how they could rebuild if they lost Peter, the pain would be too great. Nothing and no-one could replace Peter or fill the void his loss would leave in so many lives if he were to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The bond that links true family is not one of blood, but one of respect and joy in each other's lives."- Richard Bach.  
> "Grief is in two parts. The first is loss. The second is the remaking of life"- Anne Roiphe. 
> 
> These are two quotes that have stuck with me for some reason (I have no idea when I first heard them tbh) and I though they were fitting for this fic. 
> 
> Tune in next time to find out what happens to Peter. For this chapter I wanted to explore people's reaction and some of their history with Peter, but you will find out soon if he's okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	8. Chapter eight

The Avengers filtered in and out over the course of the next day, going to see how Peter was as well as checking on Loki and Tony and forcing them to leave and get something to eat and to shower- not that Tony didn’t normally run on no sleep and pure caffeine. 

Eventually Peter stirred awake for the second time, and hopefully permanently this time. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up and quickly abandoned this idea- he felt as if he’d been hit by a train and had a building dropped on him. His head was cloudy, and he couldn’t recall what had happened. He could remember going on the trip- beating Nat, lifting Mjolnir, but the afternoon is sort of hazy. He can remember something about the tower going on lockdown, then nothing. He couldn’t even remember previously waking up. It wasn’t really surprising he had been shot, poisoned and had been given a fuck ton of drugs to get rid of the poison and to deal with any pain (not that that was really helping anymore). 

“Ah good, you’re awake.” Said one if the medics who helped Peter. “Shame the said can’t be said for those two.” She chuckled, pointing to where Tony and Loki were sat, Loki’s head resting on Tony shoulder as the two slept and Tony head rested on Loki’s. Looking at them there, as they slept peacefully, you would never tell they used to be enemies and still didn’t really get along well. Peter turned his head slowly and smiled softly at the sight of the two of them. 

“Dad, Loki.” Peter called out quietly hoping that they would hear him. They both woke up upon hearing Peter and quickly untangled themselves from each other and pretended that they did not fall asleep on one another. 

“You two looked so cute.” Peter said teasingly. Loki chuckled softly.

“I’m giving you a free pass this once to mock us Underoos.” Tony said as he gently ran a lightly shaking hand through Peter’s hair.

“What happened?” Peter asked confused. He was trying to remember but he couldn’t recall why he was in the med-bay. Tony and Loki shared a concerned look. Peter couldn’t remember what had happened which means he doesn’t remember that his classmates had found out he was Spider-Man. 

“Some HYDRA agents got into the tower. They were after you Peter. As we were fighting them a couple of them managed to get into the lab you were in. You fought them off but ended up getting shot.” Loki explained calmly. Both quickly saw the panic spread on Peter’s face but quickly reassured him that everyone else was okay knowing that that would be Peter’s first thought. 

“No, that means they all know. They know I’m Spider-Man.” Peter said beginning to panic again. Peter never wanted any of them to find out he was Spider-Man. Ned only found out by accident and MJ figured it out because she’s ‘observant’ (in her words) and well, she MJ (a literal queen I have to stan). 

“Hey Peter, it’s okay. They won’t say anything I promise. It’ll be okay. Quite frankly they don’t care about that, they care about you and if you’ll be okay.” Says Tony reassuringly. It did, for the moment, help to calm Peter as it meant that his identity wouldn’t get leaked anywhere and he doubted even Flash and his mates would be stupid enough to tell anyone after the threat of the wrath of Loki and the fear of earth’s (and Asgard’s) mightiest heroes. But Peter knew that when he was well enough and could go back to school he would be bombarded with even more questions, gossip would increase amongst his class- it would be a complete and utter nightmare- even worse than when they found out Loki was basically his brother in all ways but blood and he was close with the Avengers. He tried not to think about that for the moment, wanting to focus his energy on recovering. 

It would be three weeks before Peter could go back into school. Realistically it would be two until he was fully recovered, mainly due to his fast healing, but Tony insisted Peter was having an extra week to recover because he wasn’t letting Peter risk going back when may not be fully healed- that’s what Tony claimed- really it was because he was scared something might happen to Peter, he swears Peter is going to send him grey, something Peter jokes is already happening because Tony is old, with Loki adding that if Tony did go grey he could always dye Tony’s hair for him using his magic, perhaps a lovely neon green or a garish pink colour. 

After a while Tony decided to go tell the rest of the team that Peter was awake, having forgotten to tell FRIDAY to inform them and to send a message to Ned and MJ that their best friend was okay and that they could visit him sometime in the next two days. Loki remained with Peter whilst Tony went to do this. 

“I’m so sorry Peter.” Loki said sincerely as he looked to the floor as if ashamed to meet Peter’s eyes.   
“I made a promise to you and to Stark that I would protect you no matter what and I failed. You could have died Peter and I did nothing to help you. I failed you.” Loki continued as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. 

“It’s not your fault Lokes. It’s not anybody’s fault. There was nothing anyone could have done. I’m not going to blame you and please don’t think you have failed me, you couldn’t.” Peter reassured. 

“Thank you Peter.” Loki responded, he didn’t fully believe what Peter said- not that he didn’t trust Peter- more his own self-doubt that he was just a let down to those he cares about (again thank you Odin for being a fuck up as a parent). 

Peter, very slowly and carefully as to not cause himself any more pain, moved up on his bed to make room Loki before patting the space in the bed next to him for Loki to sit with him. 

Loki gave him an inquisitive look before asking is he was okay to sit with him, not wanting to cause further discomfort. Peter nodded, he just wanted a hug to be honest and he knew Loki would appreciate them comfort as he knew that no matter what he said Loki would still feel as if he had let Peter down. Loki sat on the bed besides Peter, who got curled up next to Loki and rested his head on his shoulder before quickly falling asleep again. 

When Tony got back he had the rest of the team with him as they were all desperate to see Peter they all cooed at the sight of Peter asleep besides Loki (even Natasha smiled at the pair), his head was still resting on Loki’s shoulder as Loki carded a hand gently through his hair. If Tony got FRIDAY to record the moment Loki didn’t complain he, like everyone else, was just happy that Peter was okay- although Loki would definitely get revenge is they mocked him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fucking nightmare, I had to re-write it because my laptop fucked up and it got deleted, then I lost all motivation to write (and to do anything tbh), but I got there in the end. Kinda unhappy with this chapter but oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school...

Two weeks past fairly quickly, he spend most of the first week curled up on the sofa with one or more of the Avenger with him watching movies. He made Loki finish watching Star Wars with him, made everyone cry watching Inside Out (that movie makes me weep every damn time) as well as the entire Pirates of the Caribbean series (fecking love those movies). Everyone fussed over him, Peter meant so much to the whole team and they almost lost him, so it's understandable. The second week was spent catching up on the work that he missed that Ned and MJ dropped off for him as they insisted on visiting him everyday to make sure he doesn't almost die again. 

As the time got nearer to him going back Peter tried to ignore the growing anxiety he felt. He had no idea how people would treat him or what they would say. After all they did find out that the Avengers were his family and more surprisingly that he is Spider-Man. He's just thankful that none of them are legally allowed to tell anyone. Ned and MJ on their many visits tried to assure Peter that no one cares and that they are just glad he's okay. He wants to believe that's the truth, but they have just found out that the resident nerd of Queens, the kid who was bullied by Flash Thompson for years was Spider-Man, it's not exactly going to be like going back after having a cold. 

When the morning rolled aroud that Peter was going back to school all he could think was that he didn't want to go (agan). But he knew that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Tony, much to the chagrin of Peter insisted on driving Peter to school himself to make sure he was safe and he insisted on picking him up too. There was no way Tony was going to risk anything happening to Peter again. 

"If you need anything, or want to come home just call me and I'll be here as soon as I can okay?" Tony said as Peter got out of the very expensive sports car (I don't know an expensive car).

"I'll be fine dad." Peter responded, reassuring himself more than to reassure Tony. 

"Okay Kid. I'll see you straight after school okay."

"Okay. Love you dad". Peter said.

"Love you too kiddo." Replied Tony. He waited until he saw Peter go inside the school before driving away, no harm in making sure Peter actually gets into the building without getting hurt again. 

Peter quickly found Ned and MJ and headed over to then determined to avoid seeing anyone else who was on that trip. 

"It's so good to have you back Peter." Ned exclaimed excitedly, pulling Peter into a tight hug, as if he hasn't seen him at all since... the incident. 

"I'm glad you're back Peter" MJ said awkwardly from behind them, being sincere without her usual sarcasm. 

When the three of them walked into class Peter could hear the hushed conversations about him (he did have super hearing after all). He tried to ignore them as best as possible, but he bated that everyone was staring at him and talking about him. 

The day was, thankfully, pretty uneventful, he was so glad he had Ned and MJ to distract him from all the gossiping about him among his year group (is it grade in America, idk). He had also avoided Flash, someone who he didn't miss at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (I'm useless I know), hopefully I'll update soon. This chapter is more of a filler chapter I guess, so not much happens. (sorry again).
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I wrote this on my kindle for some reason (I really don't know why)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and thank y'all so much for all the kudos! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, but was fun to write.
> 
> The rest of the Avengers team will be featured during the field trip. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
